


You've Stolen MY Heart

by h0ld3n



Category: Futurama
Genre: Fluff, Frender, M/M, Stealing, dinner date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0ld3n/pseuds/h0ld3n
Summary: Bender confesses to fry in only a way he could





	You've Stolen MY Heart

“Hey Bender have you seen my wallet?” Fry asked rummaging around their shared apartment.

“Why, no I haven’t Fry!” Bender lied unconvincingly, “Have you checked you pants pockets?”

Fry, who was in only his underwear and a shirt, looked down at the messy floor. He kicked an empty pizza box to reveal his jeans. He puts them on and checks the pockets.

“They aren’t in here, Bender, but thanks for reminding me. I wouldn’t have wanted to forget them again.” Fry smiled.

Bender sat down on the couch. He loved Fry, but man was he gullible.

“Have you checked your jacket?” Bender said, laying back on the couch and lighting a cigar.

“Oh yeah my jacket! Fry exclaimed and turned his back to Bender, rooting through the garbage on the floor feverously.

Bender opened his compartment and pulled out Fry’s wallet, giggling manically. He took a puff from his cigar and riffled through Fry’s cards and money. After a few minutes he grew bored and put the wallet back inside. He sat up and looked at fry who was shaking his jacket vigorously.

“Are you ready yet Fry?” Bender groaned impatiently.

“I’m dressed but I still can’t find my wallet!” Fry was frustrated.

“I’ll pay for you, meatbag. Now let’s go alreaday!” Bender jumped up and grabbed Fry by the wrist leading him to the door.

Fry struggled to put on the jacket as Bender towed him along.

Soon enough he got it all the way on and adjusted his hand to hold Bender’s hand correctly. Bender stopped and looked at Fry. They continued to hold hands. Fry smiled at him. Bender looked down at their hands then back at Fry then down at their hands again. He rushed off again nearly sweeping Fry off his feet as he dragged him through the New New York streets toward the restaurant they had made reservations for.

As they entered Elzar’s the Neptunian chef himself greeted them.

“Ah, my two ‘favorite’ customers!” Elzar shook both their hands while clasping his two lower ones together, “Right this way gentlemen!”

Elzar ushered them to their usual table and they sat down across from each other.

“One water and one mineral oil please!” Bender said and Elzar nodded and rushed off to help other customers.

“Wow bender, going classy tonight!” Fry said picking up his menu.

“Well, Fry, mineral oil is free for Robots.”

“That’s never stopped you before,” Fry retorted.

Bender made many offended noises before replying, “If I wanted to get drunk with my best friend, I woulda taken him to the poor robot’s booze house! We’re a little strapped for cash and I want this to be a NICE dinner, Fry.”

Bender put his hand on the table and Fry reached out and took it, “Aw thanks, Bender.”

Bender took his hand away sharply and Fry looked slightly disappointed. They picked up their menus after a few seconds of silence and read it over. Then Bender extended his arm and grabbed Fry’s menu replacing it with his, since he realized that he had grabbed the human menu and Fry had gotten the robot one.

“Hmmm, the ferrous oxide looked good, but I was wondering what it was made of,” Fry said obliviously.

“One of Elzar’s famous Neptunian roasts would have been my favorite if I could taste.” Bender said sadly.

Fry reached over and patted him on the shoulder sympathetically. Elzar brought their drinks soon after and asked if they were ready to order.

Fry spoke up before Bender could say anything, “Yeah I’ll have uhhhhhhhhhhhhh…..” he squinted at the menu trying to figure out what he was supposed to say.

“A Neptunian roast, and one ferrous oxide, please, I’m watching my figure,” Bender cut off Fry and finished his sentence by slapping his metallic chest.

“Coming right up,” Elzar finger gunned at Bender and took their menus and went back to the kitchen.

Fry sipped his water casually and Bender watched him with attention and tried to casually sip his mineral oil. When Elzar came out with their food and a spice weasel Bender clapped. Elzar BAM’d some spices on Fry’s food and Bender clapped and asked if he could get some spice. Elzar allowed it and BAM’d some more spices onto Bender’s food even though robots can’t taste. After they ate, Bender slyly slid the bill over to Fry’s end while whistling and looking away.

“Hey Bender, I’d love to pay for this meal, but I lost my wallet remember?” Fry said picking it up and handing it to the robot.

“Aw, Fry,” Bender looked guilty, “I can’t hide this from you anymore. I stole your wallet!” Bender pulled the wallet from his chest cavity, “But you stole my heart so it’s only fair!”

Fry grabbed his wallet from Bender’s hand and the robot set his face on the table to ashamed to face his crush. Fry slid the money into the bill and got up. He grabbed Bender’s hand and he looked up at him.

“Let’s go, we’re already even because, you stole my heart too, Bender.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
